En tu vestido blanco
by Ai-Ketchum
Summary: Ash espera en el altar la llegada de la novia recordando todo el paso de su historia hasta llegar a ese momento.


**P**arado frente al altar esperando el momento de la entrada tan codiciada, se encontraba un muchacho alto y moreno de cabello negro. Se le veía en su mirada castaña que los nervios lo carcomían.

Froto sus manos y con éstas temblando acomodo la corbata gris que hacía juego con el traje negro.

Sintió un golpe suave en su hombro disipando un poco sus nervios.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día- le dijo a su oído su amigo castaño –¿tú llegaste a imaginarlo?- le dijo Gary en un susurro divertido.

-No, para serte sincero no lo imaginé- murmuró Ash dedicándole una sonrisa.

Las campanas sonaron una vez y la música comenzó a sonar en cada rincón de la iglesia. La gente se puso de pie y voltearon hacia la puerta.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, las tradiciones lo dictaban, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ash suspiró y posó su mirada en la bella pelirroja parada en la entrada de la iglesia.

Se veía nerviosa mientras cruzaba su mano al brazo que le ofrecía en ese momento Tracey. La vio tomar aire y comenzar su marcha por el largo pasillo. Llevaba un vestido largo y sencillo, el velo cubría su rostro, pero él podía visualizar la mirada entusiasta y la sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios rosados. Era realmente hermosa.

Le regresó la sonrisa y cerro los ojos.

Casi podía sentir que fue el día de ayer cuando la conoció. Como había robado su bicicleta para poner a salvo la vida de su amigo roedor que en esos momentos estaba entre el publico sobre el regazo de su madre que se limpiaba una lágrima atrevida de su mejilla. Se veía feliz y melancólica por el momento que se vivía.

_-Espero que sepas que eres muy afortunado, Ash _\- le había dicho aquel líder de gimnasio Rudy tiempo atrás mientras viajaban en las Islas Naranja.

Y Vaya que lo era, desde que la había conocido había vivido los más hermosos momentos con ella. Era el equilibrio perfecto entre ternura, fuerza, comprensión y realidad en esa pelirroja. Era en una palabra; **_ideal_**.

Eran el uno para el otro, tenían sus peleas y discusiones como cualquier otra pareja, pero terminaban haciendo las pases.

Y que forma de pedirse perdón, terminaban firmando la paz entre las sabanas. Entre intercambio de palabras él no podía evitar terminar viendo sus labios, esos labios que gritaban "ámame, bésame y no me dejes ir" –_nunca_\- había dicho con cada beso y caricia que le había propinado a ese maravilloso ser.

_-Ash- había llamado su atención una mañana después de despertar en sus brazos –necesitamos hablar- le dijo en tono serio._

_-Si es de nuevo sobre el tema que estoy pensando, puedes saltártelo de una vez, no comencemos de nuevo a discutir por ello- le había contestado sin importancia y desdén. _

_La sintió levantarse de la cama y deposito su mirada en ella. La vio buscar su ropa y comenzar a vestirse a las prisas._

_-Bien- dijo Misty peinándose rápidamente con los dedos –si para ti es tan banal la situación, deberíamos dejarlo así- tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de un golpe –Ash… ¿te das cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo?- por supuesto que lo sabía, pero ya habían pasado por ello y se negaba a terminar discutiendo con ella por el mismo tema. _

_En ese momento el celular de Ash sonó en la mesita de noche y ella tomó dicho acto como la señal para irse de ahí_.

Abrió los ojos y la vio casi tan cerca de él. Suspiró de nuevo, era un ángel,_ su_ ángel. Había sido de él primero que de nadie y por amor a Arceus, vaya que quería ser el último en su vida, daría todo por ser el último.

Misty detuvo su marcha frente a él, frente al altar. Tracey le dio un tierno beso en la mano y se la extendió a su amigo.

_-Sólo llamaba para decirte que me caso- recordó con tristeza._

_-No, estás de broma, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- soltó Ash con voz quebrada._

_-Te lo dije, Ash. Y no me hiciste caso. Yo no puedo seguir así- dijo la pelirroja soltando lágrimas gruesas por su rostro._

Y no le había mentido. Ella no pudo más.

Observó como Tracey ofrecía la mano de Misty a su amigo, el cual la tomaba gustoso y la acercaba a él.

-Te ves como un sueño- le dijo Gary con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

El sacerdote continuó la ceremonia frente a él. Él que sentía, que sufría y que quería hacer lo inevitable por detenerla.

-Yo, Garrison Oak, te tomo a ti, Misty Waterflower, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- Decía Gary tomando de las manos a Misty, el que era el amor de su vida.

Pero sabía que tenía que soportar. No podía hacer nada, no tenía derecho ni cara para hacerlo.

-Misty Waterflower- llamó el sacerdote- ¿aceptas a Garrison Oak como tu esposo?¿prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-

Misty depositó una rápida mirada a Ash, vaciló un momento y finalmente, lo que moreno no quería escuchar, salió de esos labios que miles de veces alcanzó a tocar.

-Sí, acepto-

Se había acabado. Vio el intercambió de anillos y sintió ganas de llorar, de gritar y salir por la puerta principal sin voltear atrás.

Vio la sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja, más ésta nunca llego por completo a sus ojos. No era feliz, ella como él sabían que estaba cometiendo un pecado en aceptar a un hombre que no amaba, pero ni uno podía hacer gran cambio por la situación

Quería tomarla en brazos y obligarla a decir que era a él a quién en verdad amaba, tornó su mirada al público y fijo su mirada a una persona en particular sentada majestuosamente entre las personas invitadas a la ceremonia, se trago las ganas y soportó el resto de la ceremonia.

Hasta ese momento en el que Gary levantó el velo y dejo a la vista aquel rostro de polvo de arroz al cual le deposito un tímido pero apasionado beso, se sintió morir.

La vio salir de la iglesia del brazo de su amigo, del hombre que ahora era su esposo, el cual se dedicaría a robarle besos y brindarle caricias, al que la acompañaría en victorias y la apoyaría en desconsuelos. El que sería su compañía y también, el padre de sus hijos.

-Se ve hermosa- le dijo una muchacha de cabello castaño claro sacándolo de sus pensamientos –se ven muy felices, sobre todo Gary- enfatizó

-sí, no puede evitarlo- contestó el moreno

-vayamos para tomarnos una foto con ellos- lo animó la muchacha

Ash no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía brincar más la situación, tenía que afrontarlo tarde o temprano.

-¡Serena!- dijo Misty sorprendida al sentir el agarre desprevenido

-de parte de la familia Ketchum, muchas felicidades- le dijo la castaña dándole un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja.

-Felicidades- mintió el moreno

-gracias- contestó incomoda y carente de emoción la pelirroja.

Había sido el fin a su cuento romántico. Era el día en que se despedía por completo de la mujer que le robaba el sueño y le hacía sentir invencible. Esa bella mujer que le había enseñado amar y ser amado, que le había regalado los momentos más hermosos en su vida, que le había sacado los sentimientos más profundos que jamás se imaginó sentir.

Aun podía recordar la ultima noche que habían compartido juntos, el roce de sus dedos contra sus rosados pezones y sus labios paseando por la línea de su cadera. El olor que desprendían al estar juntos, las sensaciones y gemidos que se arrebataban uno al otro. Ahora pasaba a ser parte de la vida de otro hombre, de uno que él sabía la apreciaba, no tanto como él, pero la haría feliz… o al menos lo intentaría.

Ese vestido blanco era el que la alejaba para siempre de su lado, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía negarlo, por más que le dolía tenía que dejarla ir pues a su lado sólo tenía el _titulo de amante._

-Todo hubiese sido muy distinto si hubieses llegado a mi vida antes- murmuró al oído de la pelirroja antes de romper el abrazo –felicidades de nuevo- estrechó la mano de Gary.

Tomó la mano de su flamante esposa y caminaron alejándose de aquel escenario. Todo lo que quería era tirarse en su cama y lamentarse en silencio por la vida que ahora perdía, por el amor que dejaba partir.

~.~.~.~.

¡HOLA! Es un extraño intento de Egoshipping, pero por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de ser Pokeshipper, al menos lo intenté pero terminé haciendo un fic pokeshipping que termina en dolor o algo así.

**El cual quiero dedicar con todo mi corazón a ****Mistyket****, que es una grosera y se rió cuando le dije que haría un Palletshipping bien hardcore hahaha**

México lleno de su hermosa cultura, su rica comida y sus canciones trágicas, vivo al norte y acá se escucha mucha música dolida, hace dos días escuché una canción de mi infancia que no le había puesto atención y de ahí nació este fanfic.

No me linchen, no me golpeen ni rastreen mi IP hahaha me declaro inocente.

Ps: No sé si el nombre de "_Gary_" sea tal cual, pero a mi me pareció que tenia que venir de un nombre en especifico, investigando me tope con varias alternativas de las cuales elegí "Garrison"... Perdonen si me equivoque :)

**Saludos**. Dejenme saber si les gusto, se aceptan todo tipo de reviews si es que aun existen hahaha


End file.
